


Never Forget

by aellae_mcr



Series: The Past Haunts You In The Night [1]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, MyChem - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Dreaming, F/M, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Sadness, Unrequited Love, dream - Freeform, hopelessness, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aellae_mcr/pseuds/aellae_mcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way has a dream about his past lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

I was sitting in the recliner in my family's living room when I got the text.

"Babe, I'm going to be home soon, let's go for a walk when I get there," the text said. It had been sent to me by my wife, Lindsey.

I enjoy walks with her. Bandit is usually sleeping this time of day, so it's the perfect time for my wife and I to enjoy a nice walk around the neighborhood together. The quietness, the calm, the sun out and bright warming our skin... These walks are perfect.

Lindsey suddenly appears at the door, almost as if she had been standing there the whole time, and pulls me out the house. We were walking down the driveway when I saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Gee," Frank said. He was walking towards us, smiling and waving as if nothing had ever happened, as if it's totally normal for him to be in California, as if we'd never been in love.

Of course, at the time, I thought all of this was completely normal.

I smiled and waved at him as Lindsey and I continued our walk. The two of us walked down the street in silence, Frank following behind us by at least five feet. Suddenly, Lindsey started to giggle and run, pulling me with her. I started laughing and ran with her, looking into her eyes and beaming face. Out of my periphery vision I could see Frank, sad and running after us. Even though I was with Lindsey, even though I was laughing and smiling with her, I couldn't help but want to pull away, to go by Frank.

We kept running until we came across a grassy field. Lindsey turned to me, still smiling, and Frank stopped several feet away, watching us. Lindsey didn't seem to notice Frank, but I couldn't help but constantly notice him.

Suddenly, Jamia was there too. She was standing next to Frank, holding his hand. I had stopped looking at Lindsey, who continued to smile at me, by this point. I was watching Frank, watching as his eyes lit up and as he smiled when Jamia took his hand and they looked at each other. I was suddenly very jealous. I wanted to go over there, grab Frank, and never let him go. I wanted to take him, to make him mine.

I let go of Lindsey and walked over to Frank and Jamia. When I reached them, Frank looked me directly in the eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"We're leaving, Gee," he said before everything blurred, zooming past me almost as if I were in a cone shaped tunnel, and slowly turned black.

I woke up with a start. The first thing I thought about was Frank. The second thing was the band, then the breakup, then Lindsey and Bandit, then my bedroom. I looked around at the walls, all a dark grey from the night sky outside. I looked to my left to find Lindsey asleep and snoring. I rubbed my eyes, remembering my dream and wondering what it means.

Suddenly, everything was clear.

The walk: my life.

Lindsey: my wife and lover.

Frank: my secret ex-boyfriend and first (and possibly only) true love.

The running: me trying to get away from Frank through being with Lindsey.

Jamia: Frank's wife.

Frank leaving: us never being able to be together.

This dream was a rare dream, one that wasn't about abuse and screams, the fights of demons and the demonstrations of power they like to preform on humans. No, this dream was a dream of personal meaning, one that I, as someone who loves metaphors, was able to dissect quickly and sadly while lying next to my wife in bed.

This dream was about me trying to move on from Frank, trying to forget him and everything he meant, everything he still means to me. This dream was about the fact that I'll never escape him, that I will always think of him, no matter what. This dream was about the fact that because of the way our lives have progressed, we can't be together. This dream was about how he has moved on and is married with kids, much like I am.

This dream was about never being able to let go of my soulmate.

And so, I cried in bed, next to my beautiful and lovely wife, in my house with my wonderful, sleeping daughter, about a man I can't have and will never forget.


End file.
